iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Rendezvous in Arkansas
Regrouping from their recent battle with Setrákus Ra in Dulce, the Garde receive a message from Number Five, the last remaining Garde to assemble, telling them to find him in Arkansas. Unbeknownst to them, however, Five has defected to the side of the Mogadorians and this meeting is the beginning of Setrákus Ra's plan to infiltrate and defeat the Garde from the inside and capture his great-granddaughter, Ella. Prelude After the Battle of Dulce, Five, having killed Ethan in order to prove himself to the Mogadorians and ascend through their ranks, and Setrákus Ra initiate their plan to infiltrate the Garde, learn their secrets, and divide them so they are weaker when the Mogadorians strike. Five starts by hiding his Loric Chest in the Everglades before burning his symbol into a cornfield in South Carolina. Recovering from their almost defeat in Dulce, the Garde use Nine's Chicago penthouse as a base. Not sure of their next move, they keep an eye on Five's location using the White Tablet and monitor news channels. Soon, they discover a news story reporting Five's symbol burning in the field. Not long after, a post in the comment section of the news story is flagged - a message from Five - 'Five seeking 5. Are you out there? Need to meet. Will be with the monsters in Arkansas. Find me.' After some research, John plans a trip to the Boggy Creek Monster statue in Fouke, Arkansas with Six, Sarah, and Bernie Kosar. Malcolm Goode's internet scanning software also picks up this lead and he heads to Arkansas with Sam, who he has recently rescued from captivity at the Dulce base. Rendezvous John, Six and Sarah approach the Monster Mart, invisible and on foot, while Bernie Kosar scouts ahead and confirms that a boy in waiting ahead. John allows himself to become visible and approaches Five and shows him his ankle to confirm that he is Garde. Four is eager to get on the road but Five is excitable and soon a Mogadorian ship arrives and unloads the first wave of Mogadorians. John's bracelet expands, protecting him from blaster fire. Sarah hides behind a nearby parked car, firing a pistol at the oncoming Mogadorians and Six, invisible, conjures up a storm while Four launches fireballs and Bernie Kosar tears through them in the form of a panther. Meanwhile Five acts shocked and unresponsive to his surroundings, pretending that this is his first encounter with the Mogadorians. Six unleashes her storm, bringing down the Mogadorian ship before heading out with BK to finish off the remaining Mogadorians. Believing that John is about to be surrounded, Five stretches his arm and yanks him out of the way, revealing his Externa, and proceeds to crush a Mogadorian's skull in his steel form. The Mogadorians appear to be defeated until a low rumble can be heard. A new Mogadorian creature appears. A giant centipede with cracked and leathery skin, several rows of jagged teeth and a single eye, approaches from the treeline. Six is almost crushed before she stabs it with a sword, but the creature recoils and jerks the sword from her hands. Four, noting how the beast is fast but confined to the ground, gets Five to fly him overhead so he can launch fire balls at it. Five is unsteady and soon drops Four who ignites his Lumen fire all over his body and plans to allow himself to be swallowed by the centipede until he notices a laser reflecting in its eye. A gunshot fires and the eye explodes. Four and Six are finally reunited with Sam and meet his father Malcolm. Aftermath The Mogadorians are defeated, but Four soon discovers that Five claims to have lost his Xitharis after dropping it in the battle. They attempt to search for it but are forced to leave due to the arrival of the local police. The group return to Chicago with their allies: Five, Sam and Malcolm. Five successfully infiltrates the Garde and is in a position to learn much about them and reports back to the Mogadorians, notably stealing a copy of Malcolm's notes on the Loric's Chests and the items within and hiding them in alley in Chicago where Four and Sarah later discover a small group of Mogadorians. Five's position of trust with the group allows him to successfully divide the group between Florida and Chicago where they are simultaneously ambushed. Category:Events Category:The Fall of Five Events